Unwrap Me
by charlotteXOyates
Summary: It's Christmas, and even when you're up in space, galaxies away from home, you still have to celebrate Christmas! So, Keith and Lance explore their feelings together while spending Christmas together, and spending time in the bedroom—and yes, that means sex. Lot's of sex. After all, what else would Lance give Keith as a present other than himself?


**It isn't exactly on Christmas day, but I didn't want this to come out exactly on Christmas since a lot of people would be too busy to read anyways. So, here it is, just a few days after! Enjoy!**

* * *

"What the fuck..." Keith wasn't even able to censor his language with 'quiznak', too bewildered to process things properly at this point as he stared at the shocking yet enticing scene before him.

Lance was laying back against the pillows on the bed, _Keith's_ bed, arms casually tucked back behind his head with the cockiest little smirk on his face he'd ever seen—and that was saying something. His knees were bent on the bed, spread apart to show off his hard cock, swaying temptingly between his thighs and pointing straight up at full arousal, and the red and blue ribbons weaved around his entire body was the icing on the cake of what was the most jaw-dropping sight Keith had ever set eyes on.

He wasn't sure if he was supposed to moan or scream, so he ended up just standing in the doorway, and between his shaking knees and his light head, he was pretty sure he could faint at any moment.

Instead of voicing any type of concern for what he was doing to him or offering any real explanation, Lance just winked at Keith and spread his legs wider, drawing attention to the small card attached to a red ribbon that was wrapped around the base of his cock, on top of his balls. It read, 'To: Keith'.

Lance grinned like he was the most clever being in the entire universe. "Merry Christmas!"

Keith paused at that, racking his brain for any type of explanation for what was going on.

* * *

 _~Earlier that morning~_

Waking up to the sounds of Lance and Hunk running through the halls of the castle screaming and laughing wasn't the most pleasant start to a morning, but it was better than having Allura running them through another false alarm, so he just went with it. They'd all learned to be ready for anything to wake them up in the middle of sleeping, honestly.

At least he'd taken the time to actually wake up and get ready; when he stepped out of his room, the first thing he saw was Lance and Hunk running around tossing ribbons into the air, still in their pajamas.

"Are you serious right now?" Pidge yawned, appearing from her room with bags under her eyes. "I literally just got to—ah!" She yelped suddenly when Hunk ran straight up to her, although he was looking tired now as opposed to Lance, who was still jumping around everywhere with pink and orange ribbons.

"Sorry...we just...merry…" Hunk breathed out, leaning one hand against the wall to catch his breath as Pidge rose an eyebrow.

"Merry…? Merry Christmas? Those aren't even festive colors!" She gestured pointedly at Lance, who was nos tossing blue ribbons all over the hallway for seemingly no reason at all.

He paused to rest a hand on his hip, waving Pidge off. "Who says you get to choose what colors are festive and what colors aren't?"

"I'm not? It's just culture? Why do you have ribbons anyways?" Pidge scowled.

"What is going on? Are we under attack?" Allura appeared in the hallway, hand clutched to her chest as she looked around at the messied hallway, Coran following behind her.

Keith thought he was going to have a headache as Lance shouted loudly and ran over to the two very confused Alteans, offering them ribbons. After forcing them to accept his decorations, Lance turned and ran to Keith.

"Keith! There you are!" He exclaimed.

"I've...been here—"

"Here, take this! It's red, just for you!" Lance shoved a long red ribbon into his arms.

He stared down at the fabric quizzically. Why would he want this?

He was inclined to give it back, but one look at Lance's wide smile made him change his mind. This was all a bit much for him in the morning, but Lance seemed excited, so he figured he'd at least accept the ribbon as the blue paladin continued tossing ribbons (and apparently confetti, now, too) into the air.

"Stop!" Allura's voice cut through the craziness, freezing even Lance in his tracks as she clenched her ribbon in her hands. "Will somebody please tell me what's going on?!"

They all glanced at each other, suddenly less energetic about everything with Allura's judging eyes on them. Even Lance seemed hesitant to explain to her—for good reason. He _did_ basically vandalized her castle.

Luckily for them, Shiro came to the rescue, peeking around the corner without even questioning the scene of pure chaos before him. Instead, he gestured for them to follow him.

"Guys...you should come look at this."

* * *

 _~One walk to the bridge later~_

"...I see. So this is an annual Earth tradition." Allura summarized, much more calm now that they'd explained it to her. "And all this...this is a part of your tradition?"

She gestured to the Christmas tree standing in the middle of the bridge, along with the red and green ribbons draped all around the room.

"Well, something like that. But...where and when did you get the tree?" Shiro asked, eyebrow raised at Hunk and Lance, who grinned at each other.

"Never underestimate Christmas spirit, Shiro!" Lance proclaimed, proudly placing his hand on his chest and doing absolutely nothing to answer the question despite them all waiting for him to answer.

Hunk cleared his throat. "We wanted to get more stuff, but it would've been impossible to keep this all a secret if we brought everything onto the castle one day, so we just settled for a tree and ribbons. We were actually hoping we could go out and get everything else we need today?" He turned to Allura and Shiro, hoping for permission.

"'Everything else'? You mean presents?" Pidge asked, eyes lighting up.

Shiro and Allura exchanged a look as Lance, Pidge, and Hunk talked with each other excitedly. Keith couldn't really share their excitement; Christmas wasn't something he ever really celebrated, and he didn't understand the appeal of going through so much work to put up decorations and getting gifts for other people. He wasn't against it or anything, though. After all, Lance seemed very happy with his work, and watching him babble on and on made Keith smile.

"Well, I was hoping we could get some work done today...but on Altea, we strongly believe in sticking to customs." Allura suggested.

Coran popped forward with a raised finger. "Not to mention you paladins could use a break! Also, if we are going to be getting each other gifts, ah, maybe one of you could find me a pet nalgar? They're quite plentiful on planet Krell, and I've always wanted to tame one!"

"Coran, I don't think it'd be wise for anyone to be bringing back an animal…" Shiro advised.

Lance beamed at Shiro, practically bouncing up and down, much to Keith's amusement. "Is that a yes, then, Shiro? Could we make a trip to the space mall for presents?"

Shiro and Allura looked at each other once more before he sighed. "Alright. We can do it, for Christmas."

"Yes!" Lance exclaimed, suddenly next to Keith. Apparently he'd been inching his way closer the entire time without Keith even noticing. "That means it's gift-time for everyone! And that includes you, Mr. grumpy pants!" Lance pressed his finger up to Keith's chest, backing him up a little as he rose an eyebrow.

"But—"

"No buts! Everyone is getting everyone presents, so that means you better get me something!"

Keith momentarily panicked because, hell, he had no idea how to do this type of stuff, but he saw Shiro looking at him and nodding from over Lance's shoulder, resigning his fate.

He sighed. "...okay. Guess I better come up with things on the fly, then…"

Lance waved him off. "No worries, it's not like I know what I'm getting everyone, either!"

Keith blinked in both surprise and relief upon hearing that, following Lance as he began to walk off while Allura and Coran prepared to wormhole to the nearest space mall.

"Wait, really? You don't know what to get everyone, either?"

Lance glanced back at him from over his shoulder, grinning. "Of course not, spice-boy. It's a space mall, who knows what type of junk they've got there. Oh, but, you're the exception." He winked suggestively. "I know exactly what I'm getting you for Christmas. Can't wait. Smell ya later!"

He disappeared into his room, leaving Keith alone with that enigma.

He had no idea what Lance meant by that, and he didn't even know if he wanted to know, so he paid it no mind and decided to spend the rest of the time he had trying to figure out what he was going to get for the other paladins, and specifically, for Lance.

* * *

 _~One Space Mall trip later~_

Their trip to the space mall went relatively well. In the end, Keith couldn't really think of anything to get the paladins except for items associated with their color, so Shiro ended up buying two things for each person, agreeing to let Keith take half of his gifts to give out.

There was no use in trying to wrap their gifts, so as soon as they got back to the castle, they started handing out their presents while partying in the bridge.

"Here," Keith said, offering Pidge a stuffed toy of a stereotypical alien.

She rose an eyebrow, but accepted it with a smile and handed Keith a stress ball.

"Um…?" Keith held the ball in front of his face quizzically, prompting the shorter girl to roll her eyes with a sigh.

"I'm giving you a present to give to Shiro. You and I both know he picked out all your presents, so you probably didn't get him anything, did you?"

Keith was taken aback, but didn't even try denying anything she said as he glanced over at Shiro. She had a point—he didn't have anything else to give Shiro. It wasn't like he'd picked out something for Keith to give him.

"Okay. Thanks?"

She waved her hand from her head in a type of salute before running off to give Allura and Coran their gifts.

"Keith! How're things going? Is everyone liking your presents?" Shiro asked, walking over to him.

He jumped a bit, but was quick to turn around to greet Shiro. "Uh, yeah, they are. And uh...here." He offered Shiro the black stress ball given to him by Pidge, smiling a little when he saw Shiro was genuinely surprised by the gesture.

"Keith…" He looked up at him to make sure he wasn't imagining it before accepting the present with a smile. "Thank you."

Keith nodded, content with himself as he looked at the two presents he still had to give out—a guidebook to alien herbs for Hunk, and a scrapbook from the Earth store containing multiple pictures taken from the shop owner himself of the blue planet.

"They're both in the kitchen, preparing the food for the party." Shiro said, squeezing the ball in his hands a little and nodding in the direction of the hallway.

"Thanks, Shiro. Merry...Christmas?" The words sounded awkward to him, but he did his best to fit in, and the smile on Shiro's face upon hearing him say that was certainly worth the effort.

"Of course, Keith. Merry Christmas. Now go."

That was all he needed to hear. For whatever reason, Keith was incredibly eager to get his presents to Hunk and Lance—especially Lance. Most likely because the Earth scrapbook was the one present that he didn't need Shiro to get for him; he already knew that that was what he needed to give Lance.

If he didn't know his way around the castle, which he obviously did, it still would've been simple to locate Hunk and Lance just by following the plethora of delicious aromas leading straight to the kitchen. And then, there was the loud banter that was sure to be around whenever Hunk and Lance were together.

"Butter, butter! I need the butter!"

"It isn't butter, Hunk, it's like...something else. But you know, I've been thinking, couldn't we technically try making butter out of Kaltenecker's milk?"

Keith poked his head into the kitchen, momentarily ascending to another plane of existence. There was no comparing the smell of the food in the hallway to how it smelled in the kitchen—it gained a completely different level of pleasantness up close.

"Oh, hey Keith! Smells good, doesn't it?" Lance waved from where he sat on a counter, and Keith was quick to shake off the embarrassment of just standing there sniffing the air.

"Yeah, hey man. If you're checking up on the food, it should be done in like, ten minutes, tops." Hunk assured, briefly looking up from the pot in front of him. "On another note, though, check out this apron Coran got for me! I don't understand half of what comes out of his mouth, but I guess even old guys can get fashion right every once in a while!"

Lance waved Hunk off, pointing down at the red sweater he was wearing with blue lion designs on it. "Speak for yourself! I mean, just look at what Coran got me? How could you even say he has fashion?!"

He groaned and clawed at the sweater for more dramatic effect, but anyone could see the adoration and appreciation in his eyes.

Keith couldn't help but smile at that, walking towards them with their presents held behind his back.

"I didn't come in here for the food," he insisted, bringing their attention back to him. Hunk was already beaming, clearly knowing where this was going, while Lance just waited for him to elaborate.

Keith bit his lower lip, suddenly nervous and unsure of himself. Christmas was so weird—he had to walk around giving out gifts to everybody, and he never knew what he was supposed to say. Was he even supposed to say anything since they already knew what the gifts were for? It was the most confusing thing in the world. But...he did want to try.

"Um...here. This is yours, Hunk." He handed the chef the alien guidebook, earning him several gasps and cheers of excitement before Hunk had even seen what it was.

"Thanks a ton, Keith! Come on!" He stepped away from the pot to engulf Keith in one of his famous hugs.

Keith groaned in surprise, but sudden Hunk hugs were pretty common, so he went along with it and smiled as his friend cheerfully patted his back and squeezed him before pulling away to actually give the present a quick overview.

"Ooh!" He gasped, somehow managing to turn around to keep one eye on the pot while flipping through the pages.

That left just Keith and Lance.

"So…" Lance swung his legs forward, jumping off of the counter with a hand on his hip. Obviously he knew what was coming.

It was a battle of nerves and passion inside of Keith as he held the scrapbook close to his back, trying to come up with a last minute script for what to say. Only now did he realize he should've thought this through more sooner instead of blindly looking forward to it. He didn't even understand why it was so nerve-wracking—sure, it was weird to just walk up to someone and give them a present, but surely it shouldn't be this hard—

"Here!" Lance interrupted him, holding out a small, delicately wrapped box that was taller than it was wide, sparkly red ribbons wrapped around the underside and over the top to make a bow.

Keith glanced from the present to Lance and back again, having completely forgotten that Lance hadn't given him his present yet, since, they were all apparently duty bound to get a present for everyone.

"For _you_." Lance emphasized, shaking the box in front of his face when he didn't take it.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Thank you." Keith brought his hands out from behind him to accept the present, revealing his gift for Lance in doing so. "Shit—!"

He swiped the small box from Lance, hoping to redo the reveal of his present, but quickly realized it was too late and there was no point in trying to hide it. He'd messed up. He ended up just standing there, not quite sure what to do, and Lance certainly wasn't helping, either. He was staring at Keith expectantly, but silently.

"...I guess you can already guess what this is." Keith awkwardly handed the scrapbook to him.

"So then what are you waiting for? Give it here!" Lance eagerly reached for the book, beaming at Keith with the radiance of a thousand suns—how could Keith not smile when looking at that?

Lance was immediately fawning over the book. "Wow...say, you got Hunk a book too, right? Are you actually a book-person? Because I didn't get you anything even remotely literature related."

"No, of course not. I'm more of a...hands on person," Keith explained, as if being hands on and a book lover were mutually exclusive.

"Hmm, I figured. Really though, it's...it's nice." Lance muttered, pausing a bit as he flipped through the scrapbook, eyes quickly gluing to the pictures of bodies of water.

Hunk leaned over from where he was cooking. "Woah...I don't wanna say I almost forgot what the Pacific Ocean looked like, but—"

"Hey! No, no, no, no you don't! This is _my_ present! Keith got it for _me_!" Lance protested, leaning away from Hunk and closing the book.

"What? Well what if I wanna see pictures of Earth?"

"You can look at it after I look at it!" Lance was stretching his arm as much as he could to keep the book away from Hunk as the aproned paladin reached for it, muttering about how unfair that was.

Keith let a small snicker erupt through his shoulders before he remembered Lance's present, curiously raising the small box in front of his face. He couldn't really discern anything about what it might be from shaking it…

"Hey!" Lance exclaimed, finally jumping away from Hunk with a hefty sigh. "You can't open that!"

"What?" Keith looked up from the box immediately, wondering if he had somehow misinterpreted this entire Christmas thing. "Why? It's mine, isn't it?"

"Well, sure, but it's a little... _special_. You can't open it until I tell you to open it. Got that?"

Keith pursed his lips together in a pout, finding the sudden conditions attached to this whole gift-exchange thing completely unfair, but didn't argue.

Lance laughed and slung an arm around Keith's shoulder, instantly getting him to perk up in alarm. "There, there, you'll probably be able to use it by the end of tonight."

"'Use…?'" Keith questioned, but his only answer was Lance waving him off.

"Anyways, that was my last present to give out, so I'm off the chopping block now! Oh, and uh…" He lifted the scrapbook up between the two of them. "...thanks, Keith. Thanks a lot. I'll definitely look through it more later and...yeah."

Keith thought he detected a hint of grief dripping into Lance's voice, but it was quickly erased as he squeezed Keith's shoulder more with a laugh.

"Right now, though, it's happy time! Party time!" He pumped a fist in the air and released his arm from around Keith's shoulder, allowing him to breathe normally again.

"Speaking of party time, why don't you two head down to the bridge?" Hunk suggested, nodding when Lance whipped around with a questioning face. "Don't worry, I got the rest here. You two go have fun."

Hunk and Lance just stared at each other, as if having a silent conversation—a _long_ silent conversation. Eventually, though, Lance grinned and waved Keith along. "Whatever you say, bud! Come on, Keith."

Keith glanced at Hunk quickly, uncertainly, before shrugging and following Lance out of the kitchen.

"Hey! You still haven't said 'thank you' for my gift!" Lance accused, suddenly in Keith's face.

He rose an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware I was supposed to say thank you when you haven't even let me open it yet."

Lance scowled before tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Hm...alright, fine. In that case, I'll make you say 'thank you' when you do open it." He nodded to himself and walked ahead. "Yeah. That sounds good."

Keith had no idea what Lance was talking about or what he was planning, so he just followed him back to the bridge, where the celebration was already starting with Pidge telling holiday stories to Allura and Coran—no doubt with her own little twists to them.

Shiro waved for them to come join them, and Lance excitedly grabbed Keith to pull him over more quickly.

He couldn't help but smile as Lance's energy rubbed of on him, and he took a moment to marvel at the intricately decorated tree.

Christmas was confusing to him, and he was never the type of person to follow or to even know about all the holiday traditions...but that just made it all the more enjoyable to learn about it now as he sat next to Lance and spent Christmas day with his paladin family.

* * *

 _~And then...~_

The party went on for a pretty long time, with Lance, Hunk, and Pidge being in charge of trying to explain a bunch of different Christmas games to play. Lance and Hunk also took it upon themselves to reenact a few movies and to sing carols—none of it made sense to Keith. That said, he did still enjoy himself.

Naturally, since Lance and Hunk had been the most energetic ones, they also ended up being the ones to tire themselves out. Keith was admittedly a little bummed to see Lance go, but he didn't make a scene in front of the other paladins as people began leaving one by one to catch some sleep.

Pretty soon, it was just him, Shiro, and Pidge, who was typing away on her computer in a far off corner.

"Well, I suppose it's time we turned in for the night, too," Shiro suggested, stretching a bit and walking over to Keith.

He nodded before turning to look at Pidge, who still seemed wrapped up in her own little world.

Shiro chuckled. "Go on to bed, Keith. I'm gonna have a chat with her." In other words, he was going to have to be the one to try and convince her that she did in fact need sleep, like usual.

Keith wasn't particularly tired, which was a holiday miracle, honestly. Eventful days like this would normally drain him—heck, any type of extensive socializing tended to drain him—but instead, the events of today just fed his energy. He figured a part of that was all the craze that had occurred with the whole 'giving gifts' tradition. That'd really spiked his adrenaline for the evening…

He figured he'd just sit in his room for a while to calm down before trying to sleep...unfortunately, the universe had other plans.

The moment Keith walked into his room, he spotted Lance's naked body in all its glory laying on his bed, spread wide open just for him. It was like a blast of hot air smacked him in the face as his door shut behind him, leaving just the two of them in the room…

* * *

 _~Back to the sexy~_

And that was how they ended up here.

"...um…" Keith trailed off, quickly looking around the room for some sort of sign as to what he was supposed to do. The Galaxy Garrison _definitely_ never prepared him for a situation like _this_ in space.

"How rude! You can't just leave a guy hard and unattended to!" Lance gasped, placing a hand on his chest. His fluttering eyes quickly blinked wide open in alarm, though. "I mean, unless you don't want this, obviously, then like, it's totally okay to just walk out on a guy, because, uh, consent...yeah…"

His loud rambling was somehow comforting to Keith, probably because it was just such a Lance thing for him to do even in a situation like this, and he found himself mustering up enough confidence to inch closer.

"Would you...like to explain what's going on?" He asked uncertainly, as if the scene before him wasn't enough of an answer. He wanted Lance to close his legs back up, but at the same time, his blood was rushing south in a clear indication of how much he liked what he saw.

"Are you for real…" Lance breathed out. Keith's cautiousness only made him spread his legs apart wider. "I am your present. I said 'Merry Christmas' just now, remember?"

In all honesty, Keith was only half listening, his eyes mesmerized and glued to the jingling balls beneath Lance's ribboned-up cock, watching in fascination when they bounced with each of his movements.

"Hey!" Lance shouted, crossing his arms as he leaned against the headboard. "Come on, don't leave your gift unwrapped, that's lame."

His eyes traveled up and down Lance's body, and even though he didn't exactly understand the logistics of wrapping presents in general, he very much appreciated the contrast of the red and blue ribbons, both with each other and against Lance's skin.

Before he could even notice, he'd taken a few more steps forward, completely enthralled with that steadily swaying cock. Lance was definitely bigger than he'd thought he was—and juicier. Or at least, that's how it looked.

"Alright, that's more like it," Lance sighed, letting his arms spread to either side on the headboard again with a cocky smirk that added an extra level of sex appeal for Keith. God, he loved that look more than he cared to admit.

Keith arrived at the foot of the bed, knees bending slightly, and he wasn't sure if it was out of panic over what was happening or excitement over wanting to get on the bed. Either way, he ended up crawling towards Lance.

Lance's smirk only widened at that as he beckoned him forward with his finger. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty…"

Keith paused at that, raising an eyebrow. "Uh. What?"

"Oh, uh," Lance's face fell, "I...I don't know. Maybe we should start by talking about what we're comfortable with…? In bed, I mean…"

A blush quickly hit Keith's face, sending him into overheat as he comprehended Lance's words. They were doing this. They were really doing this.

"Wha—! I mean—how should I—why? How?" He sputtered, suddenly recoiling away.

"No, wait!" Lance reached out quickly before gulping. "Okay, just...tell me what you are and aren't comfortable with."

The question was completely foreign to Keith as he avoided eye contact with Lance. "I...I'm not comfortable with any of this, obviously. I mean, you just sprung this out of nowhere! How am i supposed to be ready for any of this?"

With that said, he lowered his head to the side even more, face heating up profusely. "...I guess...that doesn't mean I'm not curious, though…"

Lance's face lit up at that. "Oho, I see you're a virgin among virgins."

Keith glared at him, but couldn't deny anything as Lance sent a wink his way.

"Very well. Worry not, sexy mortal, for the sex god Lance will walk you through things!"

"'Sexy mortal'? 'Sex god'?" Keith repeated after him, but was ignored as Lance fell back into his original position of just laying back on display.

"Now hurry, you have to unwrap your present before you do anything with it!"

Another wink. He was way too into this.

Keith hesitated for a moment, looking Lance over and trying to decide what to do. When he saw how eager Lance was, though, the answer was pretty obvious.

"...okay." He breathed out, eyes beginning to glaze over, lost to the heat of the situation as he scooted forward to undo the ribbons.

He started with the red ones draping over Lance's shoulder, delicately pulling them out from under him with Lance lifting his arm to help. From there, he moved on to literally any part of Lance that wasn't near his nether regions, straying away from even looking down there for obvious reasons—those reasons being that the hardness it stirred in his own pants made Keith increasingly more nervous for what was coming.

Lance was quick to spot his nervousness, which, forever reason, inspired him to toss off his ribbons on his own, as if he wanted to see Keith get flustered. It seemed like a very Lance-like reason to do something like that.

"Alright, just one area of my body left." Lance waggled his hips a bit, quickly forcing Keith's attention down to his crotch, and god, he swore Lance's dick had swollen until it was even harder and bigger that it'd been a minute ago.

Keith was still feeling uneasy, so he slowly grabbed at the ribbons around Lance's thighs, picking at them between his nails.

"You're never gonna get them off at that rate," Lance pointed out, leaning back more and grinning. Yeah, he was definitely gaining some sort of arousal from watching Keith get shy.

 _I'll show him_ , Keith thought, brows furrowing focusedly as he began ripping the ribbons off to get it over with.

Unfortunately, Lance was having none of that, arching his back forward to stop him.

"Woah, woah, woah, hey! You can't just go ripping away at my beautiful wrappings! You have to be delicate while untying me! I'm a present, not a piece of fresh meat, yeesh!"

Keith pouted a bit at the reprimanding and, despite the clenching of his stomach, went ahead and began properly untying the ribbons from Lance's inner thighs, just like he had the rest of the wrappings on his body. That was when it suddenly hit him.

"Wait, you already gave me a present."

He reached into his pocket, revealing the neatly wrapped box from earlier that day, in the kitchen. "What's this about?"

Lance waved him off. "That's only one _part_ of the present. It'll come in handy soon enough, I promise." He winked mischievously. "My body is the second half, so finish unwrapping me so you can use your gift however you want."

Those lines alone made Keith gulp, especially the implications behind 'however you want'. He was most certainly a virgin, but he wasn't dumb. He could comprehend where things were going, but since he didn't want to freak himself out before they got far enough for anything to actually happen, he tried only focusing on one small event at a time.

"Right...right. Okay." He had to take several deep breaths, letting the heat that was quickly filling in his body flush out through his air as his hands delicately grabbed the ribbons surrounding Lance's cock, twisting them around and off.

It was such a simple thing, but just removing the ribbons made Lance's cock pop out even more, and Keith didn't even realize his mouth was watering until he had to swallow.

Lance smirked. "There's a happy boy, his present is all unwrapped for him."

Keith rose an eyebrow at his choice of words. "You're so—ah!"

Lance's foot wandered forward to pressure the outline of Keith's hard dick from inside his pants, toes wiggling against it for a bit. Things only got more intense when Keith bucked forward as opposed to pulling away, eyes falling wide in shock and bliss.

"See what I mean? Such a happy boy down here." Lance's tongue graced over his lips, which only turned Keith on even more as he got to the point where he was practically humping Lance's foot, thighs closing around it the more it pressed against his groin.

He was quickly losing his uncomfortableness from earlier as Lance helped to slowly ease him into the situation, and Keith couldn't have been more grateful. Obviously his body very much wanted this 'present', but it was a bit jarring for his mind to comprehend, so the gradual adjustment Lance was giving him was working wonders.

"C'mere," Lance ordered, drawing his foot back to himself so Keith could crawl over, heart picking up steam by the second.

As soon as Keith was basically hovering over him, Lance curled an arm around his neck and lowered him down so they could press their lips together. Needless to say, as soon as they did, Keith felt something new blooming in his stomach. His previous nervousness was quickly dying out in place of something more akin to desire; lust.

His eyes fell shut and all he could focus on was the feeling of Lance's tongue swiping across his as the Cuban boy shared his saliva with him. Their lips were locked, as if glued together, and Lance didn't need to have an arm around his neck to tug at him as Keith went down at Lance, boldness only growing with his lust.

He felt like he could melt against Lance's body as they pulled away briefly so Keith could pull his shirt up over his head, followed by his pants, and everything was suddenly moving so much faster than before but neither of them were complaining as Keith undressed himself completely.

The spur of the moment and the passion of their kiss definitely influenced Keith's unprovoked stripping, but he knew this was what he wanted anyways as he went back down on Lance after freeing his cock and letting himself get as naked as his partner, lips immediately clashing in a fiery bout once more.

Somewhere in the back of his spinning mind, common sense was telling Keith to slow down—it wasn't at all telling Keith not to go through with this though. At this rate, having sex with Lance seemed very logical to him and there wasn't much of him disagreeing with that.

"Holy balls, Keith…" Lance breathed out, eyes reflecting Keith's in how glazed over they were as they parted, although the insides of their mouths were still connected by strings of mixed saliva.

Keith sat back on the bed, taking a few moments to regain his breath. As eager as he was for this, Lance was probably more the expert in this than he was.

"I see you're finally getting into the mood." Lance chuckled, not missing the way Keith's eyes trailed down to his cock whenever it twitched. They weren't hiding anything anymore—their bodies were on complete display for one another.

"Now's about as good a time as any, then. Go ahead, open the other present."

Lance's words had a strangely powerful pull on Keith as he did as told, delicately pulling at the ribbons around it. This only seemed to get on Lance's nerves however, as opposed to earlier.

"You have way more patience than me right now if you can sit there without just ripping it open in a hurry…" He commented, resting back against the headboard again.

Keith grumbled at his clear hypocrisy, tearing through the wrapping like Lance wanted and wasting no time in opening the box and emptying its contents into his hands.

"It's…" He glanced down at his palm, reading the words on the small vile in his hands. "...a bottle of lubricant." He really shouldn't have been surprised since that was the obvious item to go with his current present splayed out in front of him, but his brain wasn't exactly working at 100%, so he didn't chew himself out much.

"That's right. Now come on, why don't you get yourself nice and slicked up for me. For both of us. Give me a good show." Lance winked.

Despite the fact that they were definitely in too deep to turn back now, at least, in Keith's mind they were, he found his face reddening all over again, and he hesitated to so much as open the white bottle. He wasn't necessarily afraid—just doubtful of what he was supposed to do exactly.

"I can do it for you, if you want." Lance suggested, beginning to arch his body back up, but Keith recoiled away a bit.

"No!" He exclaimed, surprising himself at the determination in his voice. "I...I can do it for you. You...you want a show, right?"

He gulped, slowly moving his hand up to the bottle cap. He didn't want to come off as ridiculous when this was such a hot situation, but if he'd learned anything from these last few minutes, it was that things would get easier for him if he just went into it quickly.

Feeling Lance's eyes staring him down and watching every little movement was both arousing and nerve-wracking as he poured the cool, semi-viscous substance onto his fingers, gasping a bit when it spilled over onto his knee.

He immediately looked up to make sure Lance wasn't laughing, and while he remained silent, he did have an amused glint in his eye which embarrassed Keith equally as much.

 _Come on. It'll feel easier. Just dig into it. Just dig...in…_

His eyes shot wide open as he dug in quite literally, fingers wasting no time in sliding up his asshole. It didn't hurt by any means, but it was nothing like he imagined it'd be. It was difficult getting all his lubed up fingers inside of himself at once, but he did what he could to cram them into his hole, wincing and shuffling his knees and doing his best to endure the intrusion to get himself ready for Lance, who he wanted very much.

Of course, that desire faded just the tiniest bit when Lance broke into a fit of laughter, clapping to himself.

Keith's face immediately flushed until it could camouflage with his paladin armor, and he forcefully pulled his fingers out of himself, hugging his knees and glaring at Lance in disapproval. Of course, it was difficult to maintain any one facial expression for longer than two seconds as he felt the excess lube inside of him wetting his hole, leaving him with a ticklish feeling down there.

"Keith...haven't you…!" Lance had to pause between words to clutch his sides, laughing and succeeding in making Keith feel very small and foolish. "Haven't you...at least seen how it's done in porn videos and stuff? Come on, it's not interplanetary physics, it's just one finger after the other!"

Keith scowled, and while he was thankful Lance wasn't laughing anymore, he was still smirking with that eyebrow raise that Keith absolutely _loved_ , but right now he definitely hated it. "I don't watch p...porn videos…" He muttered, looking off to the side in embarrassment just at saying the word, nonetheless admitting that. He didn't think it was weird of him, but maybe it was?

Lance chuckled a little more, foot extending forward to massage Keith's inner thigh. "I guess that explains a lot. You'd know a lot more if you did watch 'em. I mean, that's the only way I have my vast knowledge of sex, anyways!" He proclaimed, propping a hand up on his chest.

That got Keith's attention, snapping his eyes back up to Lance. "Wait, you mean, you're a virgin, too?"

Lance did a double take just like Keith, staring straight back at him. "You thought...you thought I wasn't a…" His eyes widened, and his shoulders seemed to rise before he suddenly imploded on himself, clawing at his hair. "Oh my god! Unbelievable! You thought I was an experienced man I, I could've totally played along with that and you would've thought I was the hottest thing ever! Fuck! I've messed up! What's the point of any of this anymore?!"

While Lance was busy freaking out over his sudden lost potential, Keith felt like he could finally breathe easily again after being heavily embarrassed earlier. Somehow, knowing Lance was a virgin just like him made him much more comfortable—and knowing that he could be the one to take his first time certainly helped his determination, too.

Taking advantage of Lance's fluctuating mental state, Keith slicked his fingers up with another round of the lube before flipping himself onto his back, presenting his gaping hole towards Lance as he inserted his pointer finger inside.

He let out an involuntary moan at the warmth of his hole collapsing around his one finger, which was able to slip in all the way and even wiggle a little. "One finger...after the other…!" He breathed out, stomach heaving as he slowly fitted the tip of his middle finger inside.

Lance was completely silent now, red in the face as Keith surprise attacked him with a _real_ show. It was finally his turn to be on the receiving end of spiking arousal.

"Lance…" Keith's voice came out in a wanton voice as his wriggled both of his fingers around, exploring his insides for the very first time. He still wasn't sure if he was doing things correctly, but he was thirsty for revenge on Lance for laughing at him, so he let primal instinct guide his actions as he supplied himself with a third finger. He could already hear Lance's aggravated breathing deepening, prompting Keith to tilt his head up to flash him a grin.

"Oh fuck…" Lance groaned, rolling his head back against the headboard and bucking his hips upwards in a silent plea for some action.

As tempting as that was, Keith wasn't done 'putting on a show' just yet. He pushed himself up onto his knees, keeping all three fingers beneath him. Then, he began sliding himself up and down, moaning and grinding his hips down and out with each fall to push his ass out towards Lance.

He was only allowed to sit on his fingers for about six bounces before Lance slapped his ass, successfully making his voice waver.

"That's enough. Come on, it's not just Christmas for you, I should get a present too. Let me unwrap you." Lance's voice was noticeably more gruff and impatient as he grabbed the lube bottle and slicked his cock up with it. "Let me unwrap you completely until you're just a dumb, screaming mess. Screaming _my_ name."

Hearing Lance say such filthy things was what did it for Keith. He slid his fingers out, eyes briefly squeezing tightly in bliss at the feeling of his slick walls coming together again, before he crawled on top of Lance and straddled his lap.

Lance stayed leaning back against the headboard, hands around Keith's hips to support him as they stared at each other in ready desire. They'd both had their fun easing into the situation and teasing each other; now, they were both just ready to throw themselves into the wilds of lust.

"Go slow," Lance breathed out warningly, squeezing Keith's hips. "Go slow, then we go fast."

It was simple logic to start out slow, of course, but Keith had never looked into sex, so he understood why Lance was making sure to talk him through it. Also, Keith wasn't exactly in the most logical state of mind as he wrapped his hand around Lance's cock and rubbed the tip against his hole, surprisingly eager.

He couldn't believe he was actually touching another man's cock— _Lance's_ cock—but there were admittedly bigger things for him to be riled up over, like how his leg muscles were flexing, allowing him to lower himself onto Lance's tip, officially solidifying them as each other's firsts.

"Oh god Keith…" Lance breathed out, eyes falling shut as he leaned back.

Keith could see Lance tensing every muscle in his body, clearly having to hold himself back from just fucking Keith, and fuck, there was something so hot about that. Knowing that Lance was on the verge of losing control made Keith's cock jump and throb, and he would've just given Lance the intense fucking he wanted if it wasn't for the fact that the straining of his walls around Lance's cock was fairly uncomfortable, and he knew it would hurt if he made a reckless move.

He did exactly as Lance instructed, lowering himself slowly and focusing on Lance's tense face to keep himself entertained as the first half of his long shaft disappeared inside of him. That was one milestone Keith could be proud of.

Neither of them said a word, heads completely in their own bodies. This was undoubtedly the slowest part of the night for them as Keith held onto Lance's wrists, breaths coming out as actual gasps now as he went down on the thickest part of Lance's cock near his base. He could've stopped there, to let himself adjust to the stretch, but Keith wouldn't be satisfied until he was sitting on Lance's balls. He wouldn't be satisfied until he proved himself, because no way was he giving Lance any more chances to laugh at his sexual ignorance.

"Keith…!" Lance moaned, head hitting back against the headboard harder.

Watching Lance losing himself from beneath Keith was easily one of the hottest things he'd ever seen, and it gave him enough encouragement to slip down completely, ass grinding down against his crotch in triumph.

"Ha...look who's laughing...nng...now…"

Granted, Keith wasn't exactly laughing either, but that was besides the point.

"Oh please," Lance groaned, slowly managing to peek one eye open. "We both know the lube did all the work. I told you I'd make you say 'thank you' when you opened it...so go ahead now...say thank you."

He was trying to maintain a cocky grin, but they were both too lost in the heat of the situation to look at each other with anything other than lust.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that if you want to 'make me' do anything." Keith claimed, roused at the feeling of having the control here.

Lance cursed beneath his breath. "Power bottoms are hot as all hell, but don't think I'm letting you take control when it's our first time."

Keith's lips curled up as he clenched his ass to test how adjusted his walls were. "Oh yeah?" He rested his palms against Lance's stomach, and before the taller boy could protest, Keith was lifting himself halfway up his cock before dropping back down again.

"Oh!" Lance's back arched at the sudden movement as he gripped the bedsheets on either side of him. "Oh god!"

That was all the inspiration Keith needed as he flexed his leg muscles and began vaulting up and down Lance's cock, grunting each time he took the thick base past his hole. He could feel his walls stretching and closing around the cock only to be stretched again and again, the long shaft gliding against his insides before abruptly slamming up as deep as it could go.

Keith glared down at Lance, vision hazy, as he jerked his hips upwards.

"I'm not...fuck...letting you be in control here…" Lance heaved out, thrusting his cock up into Keith erratically, and Keith didn't want to lose his advantage, but fuck, he needed Lance's thrusts to fall in time better with when he went down.

"Fuck…!" He cursed at himself as he adjusted his movement to match Lance's, slamming his body down at the exact times Lance jolted his cock up, allowing for him to penetrate Keith even deeper.

The resulting pleasure had Keith crying out against his will, and he immediately regretted changing his pace to match Lance's. Feeling Lance's cock fucking into him in time with his movements ignited sparks throughout every inch of his nervous system, and all he could feel in his bones was that constant ringing of such _delicious_ stimulation.

"Lance…! Fuck, Lance!" The waves of pleasure quickly reached Keith's brain, and pretty soon, he was just moaning Lance's name over and over again while riding his cock with a fierce craving.

Meanwhile, Lance could clearly see that he was regaining control thanks to Keith losing himself to the pleasure, and he was quick to take things into his own hands—literally.

"Look at you, riding my cock so well, fuck! You want more?" Lance grabbed a hold of Keith's cock, which was just bouncing up and down with his body, and harshly jerked it in time with his thrusts. "Because I can give you more...fuck...I can give it to you so hard…"

Keith's back arched forward, and he grabbed a hold of Lance's shoulders as Lance pulled him in closer, both of them moaning and panting and desperately grinding their hips together to get Lance's cock deep inside his ass.

"Lance…" He whined, leaning his head against Lance's shoulder as he speared himself on his cock.

"Don't be shy with your noises, now," Lance urged, giving a particularly strained grunt as he jerked his hips up into Keith. "I think it's time you said 'thank you for the present', don't you think?"

He reached up to stroke Keith's cheek, succeeding in eliciting some deliciously loud moans from him.

Their sweaty, sticky bodies only got hotter by the second, and feeling his ass collide against Lance's hot balls each time he went down made Keith's desire triple. He wanted everything Lance had to offer him so badly.

"Come on," Lance continued, arms wrapping around Keith's back for better support to fuck his cock upwards into him. "Say it. Say thank you. Mind your manners, and then I'll fuck you for real, give you your real present."

Keith struggled against his competitive nature, squirming on Lance's cock a bit as he lifted his head to look Lance in the eyes. As soon as they were nose to nose, though, Lance strained his head up and crashed their lips together in a messy but passionate kiss.

"Mmh…!" Keith's arms wrapped around Lance's neck as he leaned forward against his body desperately, still rolling his hips up and down his cock as Lance's tongue invaded his mouth, bringing with it a wave of intense heat akin to a river breaking through a broken dam. It all rushed Keith's body and mind at once, and he could do nothing but fall victim to Lance's relentless lust.

"Lance...tha—mm!" Before he could even thank Lance, their lips smashed together again, with both of them opening their mouths as wide as they could. To anyone watching from the outside it must've looked ridiculous, like they were trying to swallow each other or something, but to the two of them, they were just doing whatever they could to get as much of each other's taste as possible.

They both may have been virgins, but Keith suspected Lance had had many kisses in his life before. He'd already thought that earlier, but he was sure of it now as Lance's tongue completely overpowered his own, attacking it in all different angles and dominating Keith's mouth until he could only moan and gasp and keel into Lance's body, twisting his head to the side to let Lance have every inch of him.

Before, when Lance's cock first entered him, they'd both been so busy focusing on the feeling of their first time that they hadn't gotten to explore the full extent of each other's bodies. But now that they were more adjusted, their hands were going everywhere, feeling each other up and stimulating each other's muscles and nipples and stroking everything in sight. They were truly just two horny teenage boys struggling to keep up with their burning desire for each other.

As soon as they pulled away for air, Keith immediately tried speaking again, though it was hard with six and a half inches of man meat thrusting up his ass.

"I...oh god...thank—"

It was a little frustrating that Lance told him to say thank you and then proceeded to interrupt him every time, but Keith wasn't in any mindset to complain as Lance yanked his head back down so they could make out and lose their breath all over again.

His walls were as tight as ever around Lance's cock, and even though it was mind-blowing how incredible it felt having his insides filled up again and again, Keith could feel Lance's muscles repressing themselves. He could fuck him so much harder, and that was all Keith wanted as he forced their mouths apart, face red with heated desire.

"Lance...thank you…" He whispered, resting their foreheads together and moaning as he rocked his ass back against Lance's cock. "Thank you...thank you...thank you for...the presents…! Please, give me more, I want more…" The words coming out of his mouth were so foreign to him, but then again, so was this entire situation. That didn't bother him, though. He didn't have time to be bothered by how new this all was anymore as he thanked and begged Lance over and over again, voice growing more hoarse and desperate each time. And as much as Lance enjoyed teasing him, he seemed to be just as much at his limit as Keith was.

"Keith...fuck, you sound so good like this…" He groaned, lifting Keith off of his dick and slamming his back down against the bed so he was beneath Lance, legs immediately spreading apart to offer himself up like a sacrificial lamb.

"Hurry Lance...I want the real thing...give it to me…" He moaned, twisting his head to the side and wriggling beneath Lance's body.

"'The real thing', huh…" Lance breathed out, mouthing at Keith's smooth-skinned neck and bringing an entirely different sensation to his body. "I'll give you 'the real thing', alright. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll be slipping between dreamland and reality all the way until tomorrow. I'm gonna stuff you so full and that'll be your _real_ present, how does that sound, samurai?"

He was rubbing his shaft against Keith's hole, and he was realizing he had sorely underestimated how much Lance was willing to hold himself back just to continue teasing Keith with his filthy mouth. Keith both loved it and hated it.

"Lance…!" Keith whined frustratedly, trying to push his ass out against his cock.

Only Lance could ever do this to Keith. Only Lance could get him this hard, only Lance could make him this vocal, and only Lance could get him to drop all of his outer walls to let someone inside, both literally and metaphorically. Lance brought out the dirtiest sides to him.

"Fuck me…" Keith breathed out, quickly losing patience as Lance just kept rubbing the head of his cock against his gaping entrance. "Fuck me...fuck me Lance...fuck me!"

"Geez, what a naughty mouth you have." Lance teased, feeling up Keith's sides.

He scowled. "You're one to ta—SHIT!"

In classic Lance fashion, he rammed his cock into Keith as soon as he started talking, and he swore he was going to kill Lance for doing that, but that could come later. Right now, he needed Lance alive so he could fuck the daylights out of him.

Since he'd already been riding Lance earlier, there was no reason to resume the slow buildup. Lance went at it from the very first thrust, wrapping his hands back around Keith's thighs and slamming his hips forward at a brisk pace, panting and grinning and moaning as his balls slapped Keith's ass punishingly.

"Ha! Fuck! Keith!" He moaned, nails digging into Keith's skin as he destroyed his insides.

Keith could definitely feel the difference between riding Lance and having him fuck him, the difference being that Lance could go all out like this. His muscles were flexing against Keith's body, and his cock pushed past his walls with much more force, giving Keith the roughness and speed that he longed for so badly.

Lance was perfect. He was perfect in every aspect of the word and Keith couldn't have asked to be lusting after any other man as he arched his back off the bed in pleasure. And when the head of his cock dug into his prostate, his back arched up even more.

"Oh, _fuck_!" Keith gasped, eyes wide like saucers as he stared at a pleased Lance in shock and disbelief. "N-no way...Lance, that's...AH!"

"Yup." Lance said, licking his lips. "Come here baby, let me give it to you right." He lifted Keith's legs up onto his shoulders to give himself better access, penetrating deeply and howling in satisfaction when he hit Keith's prostate again.

"L-Lance! Oh god…" Saliva was beginning to dribble from the corner of Keith's mouth as he panted and struggled for breath, the constant strikes against the most sensitive area of his body sending shockwaves through him that he was certain he would never be able to unfeel.

After the first few initial hits, Lance got a better feel for the angle he needed to take. Then, after a brief second of him adjusting, he began hammering away at Keith's prostate with deadly accuracy and crushing force, completely drowning Keith's body in ecstasy.

"Oh fuck!" Keith clawed at the bedsheet, slamming the back of his head down into the mattress again and again as his walls melded around Lance's cock perfectly, as if made for him. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Lance, you're gonna...oh god...you're gonna make me lose my mind…!"

It was true—Keith felt completely out of his mind as his prostate was pounded into nonstop, and he didn't want it to stop. He wanted Lance to fuck him until he lost it, and that was exactly what he was doing.

"That's...fuck...that's the idea! Shit, your ass is sucking me in...you feel amazing, Keith, ah god!" Lance groaned, letting his head roll back a bit as he tightened every muscle in his body and put every ounce of his strength into fucking Keith.

It didn't take long for them to reach a point where Keith just couldn't take it anymore. His voice was clawing at his throat, attempting to run loose and free, but he refused to scream. His hands shakily roamed up to his mouth, but he only managed to cover it for a second before Lance grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head, eyes flashing with aggression.

"Fuck no, let me hear you. Let me hear you scream, Keith, that's my present for the night. Fuck...you like my dick, yeah?" Lance grinded his hips forward for emphasis. "You love my cock?"

Keith cried out at the sudden movement, and because his wrists were pinned above him, he could do nothing to stop his voice as he nodded vigorously along with Lance's words. "Y-yes, I love it, your cock is...is so big…"

Lance made a sound that was halfway between a chuckle and a growl, pulling a blue ribbon over from somewhere on the bed and tying it around Keith's wrists. "If you love my cock, my present, then give me my present and let me hear you scream in ecstasy. Let me hear how much you love it."

If Keith wasn't already squirming and going crazy at the feeling of Lance's cock repeatedly pounding into his prostate, his words alone would've done the trick as Keith squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his walls around Lance. He'd never known the taller boy would have such a dirty mouth, but he was living for it. There was also the fact that he had bound Keith's wrists together, which was super kinky, and even though Keith probably could've broken out of the ribbons if he really wanted to, he didn't—because he loved it, too.

"L-Lance…" He started, swallowing hard, but Lance grabbed a hold of his dick before he could continue, eliciting a yell from him as opposed to words.

"That's no good, I said i want to hear you _scream_. Come on!"

He began pumping Keith's dick in time with his thrusts, groaning and staring down at Keith intently as he filled his body with every type of pleasure he could possibly imagine.

"L-Lance!" He cried out, louder now, desperate to give Lance whatever he wanted if it meant he got to keep receiving this pleasure. "Lance! Fuck me! I...I need it!"

He only had a brief second to feel embarrassed by his own words before Lance fucked the embarrassment out of him, replacing every feeling in his body with pure ecstasy as he plowed into his prostate harder and faster. He was reaching his finish, and that thought along with the intense physical stimulation brought Keith racing towards a finish, too.

"Fuck me Lance! Harder! R-right there, keep going…! I want you...do it inside!"

Lance groaned at that, burying his face in Keith's neck while he fucked Keith harder, causing the mattress beneath them to sink and shake dangerously.

"Yeah? You want me to shoot inside? Want all of my cum deep in your tight little fuck hole?"

Just when Keith didn't think Lance's language could get any dirtier, he was proved wrong, but he just loved it even more, proving how dirty he was, too.

"Y-yes...yes! Want your cum...Lance! Fuck, Lance!"

He felt Lance shiver against him, alerting him that his words were affecting Lance as much as Lance's words were affecting him.

"F-fuck...Keith, I...I'm gonna cum…" His teeth grazed Keith's neck as his tongue ventured forward, licking the skin and sending a strike of electricity racing down Keith's spine. "Cum with me…"

Keith's legs wrapped around Lance's neck, still lifted above his shoulders as his back fell back against the mattress. "Lance...yes Lance…!" That was the most he was able to get out before a wave of searing hot white blurred his vision.

Both boys let out shouts of passion and ecstasy, and they couldn't feel anything other than the intense release of cum from both of their cocks. Keith exploded all over himself, his climax causing his ass muscles to tense up around Lance's cock as stream after stream of hot Cuban seed shot into his prostate, staining his insides white.

The entire ordeal was incredibly taxing, and Keith found himself quickly dying down, muscles going lax and breath leaving him in one massive sigh. The only thing keeping him from knocking out then and there was the feeling of Lance's cum still flooding his hole.

"Fuck, Keith…" Lance groaned, sounding just as spent as him as he bent down once more and bit onto Keith's neck, latching on with his mouth and sucking the skin red.

Keith couldn't protest even if he wanted to, legs falling from Lance's shoulders onto the bed, signalling the end of their session.

Lance continued pushing his cum into Keith for a while, mostly just keeping their fucking going for as long as he could while still working at his hickey. Once he was done and pulled away, though, he just collapsed next to Keith, stomach down.

The two of them lay still in silence for at least five minutes, and Keith was surprised that he didn't just fall asleep in that time. He supposed it was because a part of him—a very large part of him—wanted some sort of interaction with Lance after all this.

He didn't have to wait much longer before Lance rolled onto his side towards Keith. "Hey."

Keith copied him, rolling onto his side almost too eagerly, staring into Lance's eyes and gulping hopefully.

Lance chuckled and sat up with difficulty, stretching and yawning.

"You look like you're trying to give me puppy eyes. Come on, turn around and let's sleep."

That wasn't exactly what Keith wanted to hear, but he wasn't going to argue with sleep, so he did as Lance told him to, crawling around towards the pillow before collapsing.

Lance pulled the blanket up over them before snuggling close to Keith, flashing him that smirking, eyebrow-raised expression that always had him swooning—and he would've started swooning if he had more energy.

"...merry Christmas, Keith." Lance said, kissing Keith's lips lightly.

That was good enough for Keith. He returned Lance's smile and scooted closer, sighing and sinking into the mattress that was, for whatever reason, so much more comfortable with Lance there beside him.

"Merry Christmas, Lance."

* * *

 **If you wanna keep up with my writing or you just want to interact with me and ask me questions, follow me on Tumblr; the link is on my profile page! Thanks and bye~**


End file.
